Classrooms assessments are used by teachers as a powerful tool for measuring student skills (e.g., literacy skills) and improving student achievement. In general, an assessor (e.g., a teacher, an educator, or an administrator) administers a probe to a student or a group of students and marks down the student responses. After the probe is complete, the assessor goes back and scores the probe based on the student responses according to the scoring rules for that probe. In some probes, the scoring rules are complex and tedious to apply to the student responses, especially if the assessor is using a paper-based assessment program.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings may indicate like elements.